


ladders

by jacksmannequin



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Spin the Bottle, hweseung being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: “Tell Hun how you feel about him out loud in front of everyone.”“We’re dating. I’m pretty sure he knows.”“Nope. A dare is a dare. You don’t back out of dares.”
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	ladders

“Aren’t we too old for this kind of thing?”

“Shut up,” Hweseung exclaims, completely ignoring Jaehyun’s complaints as he places a bottle on the floor. He spends way more time than he should have making sure it’s exactly in the middle of the circle the group has formed. “It’s not even regular spin the bottle. It’s truth or dare mixed with spin the bottle.”

“Like that makes it better,” Jaehyun mumbles, not particularly putting in effort to make it loud enough for all of them to hear. Only Hun does.

“It really doesn’t,” he adds as a follow-up, only this time Hweseung hears it.

“It doesn’t what?”

“Nothing,” Seunghyub rushes out before any of them can say anything else. Hweseung can be very annoying when he tries, and they all have class tomorrow. “Go on.”

Hun shoots Seunghyub a glare, but it ends there, because Hweseung is quick to remind them what they’re there for in the blink of an eye. 

“Okay, so, I spin the bottle. Whoever ends up on the receiving end has to decide between truth and dare. Sounds awesome? Yeah, I know.”

“He’s doing everything on his own,” Seunghyub says to no avail in the background. 

Hun sighs. Jaehyun places a hand on his leg for emotional support, and he really _really_ wishes he hadn’t. He kind of wants to kiss him now. There are a lot of things he would do for his friends, and sadly tolerating Hweseung for the greater good is one of them. 

“Yeah, really awesome.”

Hweseung offers one of his sun blinding smiles—and damn it, he’s adorable—and spins the bottle with ease. Hun internally sighs in relief when it lands on Jaehyun and misses him by an inch. Maybe he’ll make it out unscathed.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Jaehyun says, because of course he does.

“Tell Hun how you feel about him out loud in front of everyone.”

Hun’s eyes go wide, but Jaehyun starts complaining before he can.

“We’re dating. I’m pretty sure he knows.”

“Yeah, for like two months. It’s basically time you say it, you know.”

The both of them engage in a staring contest that lasts a good ten seconds, while everyone watches. Except Seunghyub. He’s looking at his Instagram feed. Hun doesn’t blame him. What’s going on?

“Nope. A dare is a dare. You don’t back out of dares.”

Jaehyun shoots him another glare for good measure, then turns around to face Hun. “I love you.”

Oh.

“Oh,” Hun voices, completely dumbfounded as he prays he’s keeping his skin temperature under control. “Just like that?”

“I’m not saying anything else in front of these weirdos.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Seunghyub speaks up without missing a beat. 

“You’ll have hot steamy full-of-love sex tonight and that’s totally fine and healthy—”

A smack resounds in the room, followed by an “ouch” from none other than Hweseung himself. He’s rubbing his arm with a pout. Seunghyub is looking the other way.

“So…” Hun trails off. “It just so happens I love you too, so that’s nice.”

“Don’t say anything else until we’re out of here,” Jaehyun says. “He’s insane, and I’m ashamed of calling him my best friend.”

“Well.” Hun finds himself smiling way too widely for his standards. “Okay.”

Hweseung stops paying attention to his arm. “So, are you gonna spin that or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short thing i'd written for a prompt ("saying i love you out loud, so everyone can hear") a while back, only decided to post it now. title's from ladders by mac miller.  
> feel free to hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/homewithkyu) cause i need more nfia mutuals uwu


End file.
